lizzaydizzayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Minithepeanut/Untitled Incomplete Rilo Fic
Marco was talking to his girlfriend’s best friend, Cecelia, trying to have some company while his girlfriend, Mini, was in France for an unspecified amount of time, when Marco noticed a new girl navigating her way through the campus. Her shoulder length blonde hair swayed flawlessly in the wind as she walked past him, clicking her heels on the tiles in perfect timing. Marco followed her with his eyes, awestruck at her shining beauty when he felt a stinging slap against his cheek. “Behave,” Cecelia scolded him. “Your girlfriend could be back at any time, but she’d be extremely disappointed in both of us if you started chasing after some other girl. I don’t want Mini getting disappointed in me. I’ve never disappointed anyone. I’m a good fucking girl.” Marco was a bit taken aback by Cecelia’s instant assumption that he would fall for someone else while being the devoted boyfriend that he is, but decided to reassure her anyway. “Cecelia, I promise you that I will not cheat on Mini,” he said, covering his hand over his heart as a gesture of how honest he was being. Cecelia smiled slightly, before Marco took that as an opportunity to run away, proclaiming “I’m not cheating! I’m just meeting the new girl!” Cecelia started mumbling about how stupid Marco was, and how annoyed Mini would be, when Marco strolled up to the new girl and tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to spin around and flip her perfect hair flawlessly over her shoulder. Marco smiles a cheesy grin and flirtatiously introduces himself, when the girl opens her mouth and tells Marco with her silky smooth voice that her name was Ruby. Marco started blushing, before uttering the lamest pick-up line ever told, ever. “That’s because you’re a gem, right?” Hahahahahahahaha no. Ruby starts staring at Marco awkwardly, when he tries to recover, even though several students around him heard and are already booing him. Ruby tries to politely get away from Marco, while beaming her flawless grin because this is a fanfiction and obviously the author cannot help but point out how flawless her obvious Mary Sue is. Marco tries getting to know Ruby, when Cecelia conveniently appears and tells Ruby that she’ll be her guide around the school, because, as we all know from just about every other story, ever, Cecelia is a good fucking girl who is super nice to everyone and gives people tours around campus so her roommate Mini has time to play checkers with her boyfriend, although Mini was still in France. Or so she thought. Well yeah, Mini was actually still in France. Cecelia asks Ruby if she would like to go on a tour of the school, which Ruby hurriedly agrees to, and Cecelia quickly tells Marco to call Mini, before dragging Ruby off on an adventure tour thing around the school. Marco hesitantly rings Mini, who answers with a cranky sounding “Hey Marco.” Marco tries to soften the mood by calling her baby, which only makes Mini growl a little bit. Marco tried to soften the mood by asking her how France was, and Mini made a completely original, never before heard reply of “French.” Marco laughs at Mini’s clever joke and tries to make her feel happy, but Mini gets straight to the interrogation, asking him why he was flirting with the new girl, who, from the way Cecelia had described her was entirely fitting the description of a Mary Sue. Marco started choking on his words while trying to sweet talk his way out of it, when Mini was all, “Fine, if you’re going to lie to me, I’m just going to have to come back early.” Marco tried reasoning with her, but Mini triumphantly declared that she’d made up her mind and hung up. Marco nervously looked around for Cecelia to try and plead her to change her mind. Meanwhile, Cecelia was introducing Ruby to all of her friends, and they immediately clicked, and were all in awe of Ruby’s amazing long blonde hair which flipped flawlessly over her shoulders and her enthralling green eyes which could captivate anyone’s soul. In fact, for a brief moment, Ruby was worried that they only liked her for how attractive she was, but being the modest girl that she was, she figured it was probably because she had an amazing personality and she could get along with anyone. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction Category:Rilo Category:Ruby Category:Vilo Category:True Love Category:Obvs